Talk:Season 5
Ratings for Season 5 I don't like how the ratings are displayed on this page. I feel like the wording is slightly subjective and I also think that we should move the information underneath the episode table... we don't have info on the ratings on any of the other pages, and I think the information is better suited for a "Background Notes and Information" section towards the bottom of the page. If no one objects, I'm going to move that info. -Kapoli 08:44, 5 June 2006 (UTC) "One character goes suicidal" It's not a problem including spoilers in the summaries, since the episode has already aired. The site is full of spoilers and not recommended for people who haven't seen every episode. --Proudhug 01:52, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Main cast Not all of those people are in the main cast. I'm going to edit it back down. I'm not quite of what the production staff is doing here either. - Xtreme680 :What's the requirement for someone being in the main cast? Getting a "Starring" credit at the beginning of an episode during the season? I'm just curious, because someone added Aaron and Mike, and, while I don't have a problem with that, I'm wondering what qualifies someone as being in the main cast. -Kapoli 03:21, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ::Starring credit gets you that, as well as a contract for being in the main cast, which neither Aaron nor Mike have ever had. They have remained recurring characters. - Xtreme680 04:43, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :::Ah... so should we remove them? -Kapoli 04:49, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ::I just did the reversion. Hot! - Xtreme680 04:52, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Images I'm going to work on retoning some of the images tomorrow. - Willo : How do you go about doing that? Do you need a special program? It's so annoying how dark they come out. --Proudhug 15:11, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :: Photoshop. If you'll notice, I already retoned the images for Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am and they look a lot better. - Willo ::Yeah, I also use Photoshop's "Auto Color," "Auto Levels," or "Auto Contrast," whichever gives the best results. Not sure how to do it in any other image editor. --StBacchus 18 April 2006 Production Crew The production crew looks, sort of, I don't know, tacky. There really isn't a place on the page where it actually looks, well, good, if you know what I'm saying. I propose we make another page for it, where we can put the production crews of the other seasons, like how we do it for guest characters and recurring characters. - Xtreme680 :It looks slightly less bad at the end of the page, but certainly nothing should go below the navigation bar. I like your idea of making a new "crew" page that just has the list for each season (with links to crew member pages where appropriate). That should probably be the page linked from the main page, too. --StBacchus 18 April 2006 :: That sounds good to me, giving it its own page. --Proudhug 19:30, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Done. Try the main page Production Staff for the link. - Xtreme680 Reorganized page I reorganized the page to be more consistant with the other pages, the content is effectively the same. -Tyler Saturday, July 2, 2006 :Sign your post using ~~~~ at the end. Just type it in and everything will work out. - Xtreme680 05:17, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :: Also added a sublot section. And thanks for the tip. I was wondering how everyone did that. -Tylerco113x 05:30, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Other I'm considering compiling a list of some of the everyday technology seen on 24. My question is, does anyone know the brand/type of tape recorder that the "recording" consisted of? It's really thin, I haven't seen anything like it. --Azure Syaoran :I believe it was an Olympus WS-300M--Acer4666 (talk) 18:06, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Plot twists affecting future seasons In regards to this section, I removed Edgar Stiles' death not because it was unimportant to Season 5, but because it didn't affect future seasons. In what way does his death influence the plot of the seasons after this one?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC)